


Lindwurm

by Nishkaghzala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishkaghzala/pseuds/Nishkaghzala
Summary: The Potter family were a happy family with no voldemort after them and a life filled with normal obstacles, but change is always unexpected, can they deal with it?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his fault, he should have been more careful, should have never left her out of his sight, now she's gone.

James potter was a kind and loving father, he did his absolute best to raise his children to be kind,respectable and humble people.  
His two youngest children were his pride and joy. They were first of their class, well behaved, kind behaved,kind yet still pranksters like their father and his two friends.  
However, his eldest worried him, his sweet baby girl who inherited her mother's ginger hair and her emerald eyes.  
James and lily knew that their first born had a mental problem and despite all their efforts, all the therapy and care, their baby never recovered from the trauma of being tortured.

She was held back for two years, once in her first year and a second time in her third year, she was now 16 and  will be entering  her fourth year, this of course caused her to be builed by her housemates and other students who took pleasure in tormenting the child, James did his best but he wasn't present at all times.  
And that caused her to find comfort in food, which unfortunately added to the bullying.

The family were doing their best to cheer her up, taking her to muggle parks and zoos where they knew she would find some happiness, but they could see her slipping from them, like sand through an outstretched hand.  
Then she was gone.

Lily was a mess, she cried almost all the time, eyes sweeping around the lovely decorated room, searching for a face that was not there, not anymore.

She felt the guilt eating her from the inside, like a fire burning through her veins. She should have been more careful, should have looked out for her instead of treating her like her siblings, it was all her fault.  
The children were holed up in their room, listening to their mother while she was sobbing her hearts out, curled up in her daughter's favorite blanket, which carried her scent like a beacon while James paced around the room, his heart breaking at the sigh of his love, holding a pink blanket like a lifeline, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her voice hoarse from the guttural cries that ripped through her soul, Lydia was their life and without her...  
they were broken.


	2. The girl in the mountains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Weasley was pretty chill guy, he worked in his dream job which was dealing with dragons who lived in the mountains of Romania, but then he gets a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware of how short my chapters are, i prefer focusing on short ones as it help me outline my story   
> Thank you for reading it!

Romania was a country known for its dragons.

The magical community prided itself on its large natural reserves filled with every breed of dragons who nested, hunted and lived in the hidden mountains.

The people who worked in the reserve made sure to respect the magnificent beasts and treat them like equals, they mostly protected the poachers from the dragons and vice versa.

Charlie weasley was one of those workers, he mostly dealt with the hatching dragons who were orphaned or abandoned, but he noticed something while he was descending from the mountain.

A body.

A naked body.

A woman's naked body.

In the middle of nowhere.

He scrambled towards the figure splayed on the cold hard ground, his eyes took in the alabaster color of her skin, the redness of her hair and the thin built of her body."

Hey miss!Are you ok? Wake up!" He called, shaking her with all his might till she was roused from her slumber, bright emerald eyes stared at him with confusion as she took in her surroundings.

"Where am I?" Asked the female in a breathy voice, it sounded like someone whispering while talking loudly and combined with the sharpness of her features and the angular shape of her face made it very hard for him to focus. God help him if he looked down. "I...you're... you're in Romania Ma'am " stumbled the man who blushed from the way she held herself, the way she stood up and walked around the crevasse in the wall.

"I...i died" she murmured to herself, remembering her last moments with such a clarity that it caused her to stumble from the aftershock. Betrayal and rage filled her as she remembered the excruciating pain of being shot in the neck and shoulders, feeling herself crash on the cold hard ground as she had died, but here she was, somehow still alive and with no mark but her old scars. "Is everything ok?" Asked Charlie, worried about the girl whose poker face showed nothing.

"Yes, everything is alright "

"Then may I ask you why you are here?" His tone showed his curiosity and also his wariness, there was something about her, something that caused the hair of the back of his neck to rise, but he chalked it up as nervousness.

The girl asked him about the time and date, asked about general informations, from the current minister to the newest broom in the market.

His answers seemed to shock the younger woman who sat there with a pensive look in her face.

"When will you be going back to England? "


	3. Diagon alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are Lydia's plans? And what of the potter family?

She died .

She was sure that she died, but how and why does everything look different?

There was obviously no war here, people who were dead seemed not to be, there were shops she did not recognize and shops that had been burned to the ground, yet here they were, open and full of activities.

Diagon alley was bustling with activities.She had accompanied the Weasley man to London and shared a room with him in the leaky Cauldron, he didn't have to, but the man was chivalrous and wanted to pay for anything she asked for.

She of course did her best to only take what she needed and thanked him profusely while remaining nonchalant about it, she would search for a job as it'll help her get grounded in this new dimension.

"Hey... do you want to come down for dinner?" His voice had a hopefully tone in it. She had been eating very little, wanting to conserve his money, she was adamant about finding a job and was searching for one that was less shady than what she was used to, her options were limited since she was from another dimension and didn't know what her alternate self's status was.

"Oh hey I'm not hungry, thank you Charlie" she hated how his shoulders would slump when she rejected his offer.She knew that he wanted to help her but Lydia was simply not used to being helped, and it showed.

The Potters were now the spotlight of the wizarding world after losing a member of their family, school was about to start again and Lily was fussing over her two children, losing one had been a hard blow to the couple who did their best to remain composed in front of the press, they acted normally but the  children were unusually subdued, remaining close to their parent while being flanked by Remus and Sirius, James's best friends. They were almost done shopping when they decided to grab a bite before resuming their shopping.James would usually lead his family towards the leaky cauldron to grab a bite, but a new scent wafted from a building a few blocks away from the Magical Menagerie. It was a restaurant/ bar where a reasonable amount of people were eating here, the people would take their order directly to the cook who took their order and prepared it at once. It was fast and reliable, eliminating the need for a waiter since the place was large enough to accommodate five tables, and a counter where people were eating their food."

What do you want to eat? Lily? And you guys?"

"How about you buy whatever people get?" Replied Lily, who laid back in the old chair and started to check their list of purchases while James and the kids joined the small queue in front of the cook's counter where a woman was preparing three dishes at once, but James froze when he took in the appearance of the busy woman.

Red hair

Vivid emerald eyes

Talmond-shaped eyes

A small nose that ressembled his wife's 

This can't be.

She can't be.

His Lydia


End file.
